Nightmare
Not what were you looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). :Or, were you looking for Nightmare's replacement for the Halloween Update, Nightmarionne, the sixth night of the third game, or the fourth game's seventh night? FNaF4= Nightmare is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the seven nightmare animatronics (ten if the Halloween Edition animatronics and Plushtrap are counted) in the game. He is the shadowy incarnation of Nightmare Fredbear, and the final antagonist in the game. In the Halloween Edition of the game, he is replaced by Nightmarionne. Appearance Nightmare's appearance is almost identical to Nightmare Fredbear's appearance; the only drastic differences are that the costume color is changed to a black color, and the bow-tie and top hat are changed from purple to yellow. If images featuring Nightmare were brightened, it would reveal that Nightmare's costume is actually translucent, as if his endoskeleton is cloaked in a shadow. As such, nearly all of his endoskeleton can be seen by brightening images of him. The only exception is around his mouth, which appears to have an existing material ripped away from it. Behavior Nightmare will appear in both Nightmare (Night 7) and 20/20/20/20 mode from 4 AM on, or on any night when All-Nightmare is turned on, effectively replacing Nightmare Fredbear. When active, no other animatronics will attack by default (Nightmare Foxy can still be triggered by shining the light on the bed or squeaking the Freddy plush's nose for an excessively long time); which, to a degree, can simplify things. Nightmare essentially has the same mechanics as Nightmare Fredbear, appearing in the closet, on the bed, and by the hallway doors. However, when compared to Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare is much more aggressive. Nightmare will approach from either the Left Hall or Right Hall. Unlike Nightmare Fredbear, however, when looking at him in the halls, he will always appear right at the door, in the player's face. At random points throughout the night, the player will hear Nightmare laugh loudly, which means that his head will appear either on the Bed (at which point the player must simply shine the Flashlight on him for a brief period of time) or in the Closet (at which point the player simply has to close the door for a brief period of time). Failing to do so in time will result in Nightmare jumpscaring the player with a kill screen. After the kill screen shows for about five seconds, the game will reboot. To defend against Nightmare's attack, the player must pay close attention to the sounds he makes as he runs to tell which direction he's going. Therefore, it is crucial to use stereo speakers or headphones with the volume turned up to an acceptable level. Likewise, the player can also hear when Nightmare has left the door in a similar manner and can return to the middle of the Bedroom. Trivia *Nightmare is one of two animatronics in the fourth game to not have an animated jumpscare, rather just a simple screen and a strange garble, similar to Golden Freddy from the first game. The other animatronic with this trait is Nightmarionne. **They have a trait unique to themselves: Nightmare and Nightmarionne restart the game from the "Warning" message while Golden Freddy forces the game to crash and shut down entirely. *A folder in the game files suggests that Nightmare may, in fact, be the Shadow Freddy that has been appearing since Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **This, in turn, can confirm that Nightmare is a shadowy version or form of Nightmare Fredbear, just as how Shadow Freddy is the shadowy equivalent or form of Golden Freddy/Fredbear, thanks to their similar models and even posture. *It's worth noting that Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare have extremely similar character models, if not the same, only recolored. **If one switches between screenshots of Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear in the same location, EG: up close in the Left Hallway, Nightmare appears to be Nightmare Fredbear. The only other difference is their colors and the fact that parts of Nightmare's body are transparent. *Nightmare is the only animatronic not to appear on any teasers for the fourth game. *Because he is translucent, Nightmare reveals more of his endoskeleton in the fourth game than anybody else does. *Nightmare, Plushtrap, and Nightmare Chica's cupcake (on the Extra menu) are the only three nightmare animatronics with different jumpscare sounds. **Nightmare's jumpscare noise also seems to be the quietest out of any character in the game, and possibly the entire series. *Curiously, Nightmare has the same position in any given location as Nightmare Fredbear. **Also of note is that Nightmare's jumpscare appears to be one of the last frames from Nightmare Fredbear's jumpscare, merely flipped, zoomed in slightly, and recolored to black. One can easily see this when comparing the two, as Nightmare Fredbear assumes the same pose as Nightmare during his animation, only mirrored right-to-left. *Nightmare is one of the only four nightmare animatronics to appear on the Bed, the other three being Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, and Nightmarionne. *Nightmare is also one of the only five antagonists to appear inside of the Closet, the other four being Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Mangle, and Nightmarionne. *It is currently unknown exactly who or what Nightmare is based on, as there are no animatronics who match the overall appearance and color scheme. **This has led many to believe that Nightmare is a figment of the player's imagination. This is supported by the fact that his name is just "Nightmare", as opposed to other names which consist of the word "Nightmare" followed by the character which it is based on. *Nightmare's screech when attacking the player is very similar to Phantom Mangle's. *Along with Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare's bowtie is identical to Nightmare Freddy's and Nightmare Bonnie's, with the exception of different colors. *Nightmare is one of the few nightmare animatronics to have a single jumpscare; the four others are Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmarionne, and Nightmare Foxy (unless his "jumpscare" in the Closet is counted, also counting Nightmare Mangle's "jumpscare"). *Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, and Nightmare Chica have the same eye shape and eye color. *Nightmare will automatically kill the player, even if he's in a blocked hallway, if they linger at a closed door for too long. EthGoesBOOM proved this here. *If slowed down, Nightmare's jumpscare sound is reminiscent of a distorted ambulance siren, supporting the theory that Nightmare is a figment of the player's imagination and a result of trauma from them being bitten by Fredbear (and thus getting rushed to the hospital). *Nightmare is the second animatronic to have a killscreen, the first being Golden Freddy from the first game, and the third being Nightmare's Halloween edition replacement, Nightmarionne. *Nightmare appears on the front cover of the novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones, hinting at his appearance in the book. **Ironically, however, he is not the main animatronic in the book, yet he was hinted near the end. *A reddit user named Phisnom who went into the game's coding figured out that Nightmare's jumpscare was supposed to go into a different "frame" or part of the game, rather than the warning screen, but that frame was deleted for unknown reasons. *According to the merchandise and in FNAF World, Nightmare has an angry expression, though in-game his expression is the same as Nightmare Fredbear's. **However, if one looks closely at Nightmare's image in the extra menu, it appears that Nightmare's right eyelid is slightly rotated, giving him a slightly angry expression. **This makes Nightmare the third animatronic to have their eyelids rotated to change their expression, the others being Nightmare Fredbear and Springtrap. *Nightmare and Nightmarionne do not appear in the Extras until the player completes Night 7. |-| UCN = Nightmare returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the selectable characters. Behavior Working in tandem, Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear are invisible to the player until they reach the doors, where only their eyes will then be visible. For Nightmare's case, the player has to close the right door on his face to send him back into the darkness! Trivia * Nightmare is the only character in Ultimate Custom Night who attacks exclusively from the right doorway. ** However, Circus Baby, Nightmare Mangle and Nightmare Bonnie can also only attack from the right doorway, although the door itself can't actually stop them. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Gameplay Nightmare lefthall close.png|Nightmare from the Left Hall. Nightmare righthall close.png|Nightmare from the Right Hall. Nightmare closet.png|Nightmare in the Closet. nightmareonbed.png|Nightmare's head on the Bed. Miscellaneous NightmareExtra.jpg|Nightmare in the Extra menu. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay UCNNightmareEyes.png|Nightmare's eyes as seen in the right door. Miscellaneous FFPS Custom Night.jpg|Nightmare as he's introduced for the selection menu teaser. Miscellaneous Thankyou.jpg|Nightmare, featured with all (excluding the phantoms, shadows, and JJ) of the other animatronics throughout the first four installments of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. FNaFTTO.jpg|Nightmare, as seen in a cover for the second novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 The sound Nightmare makes when attacking the player. Warning: While the sound is not very loud, it may be sudden and startling! Nightmare's laughter that plays when he enters the room. This is shared with Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmarionne. The sound Nightmare emits when on the Bed or in the Closet. This is shared with Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmarionne. Warning: Loud! Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Nightmares